Path to Destruction
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: My effort to inspire authors to write more Liquid fics. Tells Liquid's story from his birth to Guns of the Patriots.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here it is, my first story in the fandom of my favorite game. This story is also meant to encourage authors to write more fics about Liquid. This story will ****tell the story of Liquid Snake, from childhood to Guns of the PatriotsThe first chapter won't include Liquid, because it is about his birth. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Les Enfants Terribles**

Located in the American state of New Mexico was the headquarters of the newly formed Patriots. Inside a meeting was currently going on between several of the organization's founding members; Para Medic or Dr Clark, Eva, Revolver Ocelot, and their leader Major Zero the other two members, Big Boss and Donald Anderson or Sigint, were off doing their own separate agendas Big Boss was currently on some kind of mission and Sigint was currently running his new corporation, DARPA. Zero was currently pacing back and forth discussing another member of his organization, Big Boss, the organization's icon.

"We can't lose him, we just can't lose him!" Zero ranted as he paced back and forth.

"What do you mean we can't lose him?" Ocelot asked Zero, "Big Boss is already on our side is he not?"

"John's currently showing signs that he may abandon our organization".

"The guy's just not used to these things".

Zero turned to the former GRU operative, "You don't get it do you? He's the icon of our organization; he's a hero, no he's like a messiah to our followers! Without him our entire organization could crumble to the ground!"

"What do you propose we do then?" Dr. Clark asked her former commanding officer.

Zero rubbed the bridge of his nose, frustrated, "I don't know".

"Personally, I agree with Adam," Eva, Big Boss's lover, spoke up, "He's a soldier, not a politician, or a deity as you make him out to be, just give him time, he'll lighten up".

"It isn't as simple as that Eva!" Zero shouted at the spy, "Our organization practically governs the American society. If we lose Big Boss our organization will be like an America without her stars and stripes. We currently need to hold on to everything we've got until _her_ vision becomes a reality".

Eva knew what Zero was talking about, the idealization of the legendary hero, The Boss, John's mentor. She knew how much John loved and revered the woman, he would probably want more than anything in the world, for her vision to become reality, Eva sighed giving into Zero's words.

Zero stroked his chin, "If only we could get some from of insurance, in case Big Boss abandons us".

"Insurance?" Ocelot said puzzled, "What do you mean by that?"

"Big Boss leaves us we'll need insurance to prevent us from falling," Zero conjured.

"Yeah, go on," Ocelot motioned for Zero to continue.

"What if we clone him?" Zero suggested.

"Cloning?" Eva stated not believing Zero's words.

"Yes clone him," Zero repeated, "If Big Boss abandons us we'll still have a clone of him to keep the legacy of the legendary soldier alive".

"But we'll need his cells in order to perform the cloning process," told Zero, "How will we obtain his cells?"

Zero tried to think of a way to obtain Big Boss's cells without him finding out, when a messenger entered the room, "What do you want?"

"Sir, we've recovered Big Boss," the messenger relayed to Zero, "He's alive, but he's in a coma".

Zero turned to his comrades, "See now's the perfect chance to get his cells," he then turned to Para Medic, "Dr. Clark, you're in charge of this operation, we'll codename it Les Enfants Terribles".

"Les Enfants Terribles?" the doctor asked, "The Terrible Children?"

"Yes, the perfect name for the sons of the seeds of war" Zero said bitterly.

Ocelot got out of his seat and headed over to Zero, "Zero, please I beg you to rethink your plan".

"Why?"

"What if John finds out? He won't like the idea of you stealing his cells to clone him," Ocelot warned.

"Adam is right," Eva said backing up Ocelot, "If he finds out, before the clones are old enough to replace him that could mean the end of the Patriots, besides he doesn't like playing the role of the puppet".

Zero gave a heartless laugh; "I assure both of you, by the time he finds out it'll be too late," Zero said the last part cynically.

Ocelot and Eva exchanged concerned expressions, having little faith in Zero's words.

* * *

_1 month later_

Zero was currently in his office writing a letter to the US President, telling him about Les Enfants Terribles and possible government assistance in the project, when entered his office.

"How may I help you?" Zero asked the doctor.

"Sir I've got a fertilized egg for Les Enfants Terribles!" Dr. Clark informed Zero.

"Really? From where?" Zero questioned.

"From my assistant," she answered, "She's a perfectly healthy Japanese woman".

"Perfect!" Zero exclaimed proud at the project's progress, "Now all we need is a carrier". The sound of a door opening was heard, Dr. Clark and Zero turned to see Eva standing in the doorway.

"Yes Eva?" Zero asked wondering what the spy wanted.

"I overheard you and talking about Les Enfants Terribles," she began, "And I heard you need a carrier".

"Yeah, and?"

"I would like to volunteer to be the carrier for the children," Eva finally let out.

Zero and looked at each other and then at Eva, "Why?" Para Medic asked.

"Because I love Big Boss and I am more than willing to carry his sons," EVA responded.

"Are you sure about his?" Zero asked wanting to make sure Eva was serious, she nodded. Zero turned to , "Well it looks like we got ourselves a carrier, administer her the egg,"Zero ordered.

Dr. Clark nodded, "Come Eva, we're going to my lab where I'll implant the egg into your uterus," Dr. Clark led Eva to her lab where she would implant her with her lover's seed.

* * *

_6 months later_

EVA was currently lying in bed in the medical wing of the Patriots HQ. She was here because she was now seven months pregnant and Dr. Clark wanted to observe the progress of the embryos within Eva's uterus. Earlier that day Dr. Clark showed her a sonogram of the babies within her; two of them were perfectly healthy but the other six embryos were too weak and had to be aborted. A knock came at the door.

"Probably just Dr. Clark," Eva said to herself, "Come in!" The door opened and in walked Donald Anderson, better known as Sigint, and Ocelot.

"Donald, Adam!" Eva greeted her friends.

"How ya doin, Eva?" Sigint said returning her greeting said as he removed his coat, Ocelot just nodded to the pregnant woman and moved over to a chair on the other side of the room.

"I'm doing just fine Donald," Eva replied, "I just feel a bit suffocated by all this medical attention and Dr. Clark's constant monitoring".

Sigint nodded, "Yeah, that's why I hate hospitals".

"Well you're the president of DARPA, you could afford your own doctors so you'll never need to go to a hospital," Eva commented on her friend's wealth.

"Yeah I suppose I can," Sigint chuckled, "So I hear you're going to be the Big Mama to the Big Boss's boys".

Eva chuckled lightly at the comment, "Yeah I suppose so".

A ringing noise was heard, Sigint reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "This is Anderson, uh huh, of course, I'll be there right away, bye," The DARPA chief put his phone, "Sorry I got to go," Sigint apologized to the mother to be, "Big meeting back at DARPA," the chief grabbed his coat and left.

As soon as Sigint left, Eva turned to Ocelot, who was now standing against the wall, "Are you just going to stand there or what?"

"I can't believe you," Ocelot blurted out.

"What are you talking about, Adam?" Eva asked.

"You are seriously going along with the operation?" Ocelot questioned.

"Yes I am," the spy replied, "For Big Boss".

"For Big Boss," Ocelot repeated skeptically.

"Yes, because I love him," said Eva, "I am carrying his sons inside of me".

"Love him! You're betraying him!" Ocelot retorted.

"How am I betraying him?"

"By going along with this operation! You said it yourself he doesn't like to be used as a puppet, but you're just helping them use him!"

"Shut up, Adam!" Eva shouted, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Go ahead deny it, you're still just like them," Ocelot spat.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Eva screeched at Ocelot.

Ocelot stood there unaffected by Eva's outburst, instead of backing down the gunslinger slowly reached for his Colt Single Action Army revolver from its holster. He then loaded a single bullet into the gun.

"What are you doing!" Eva asked terrified.

"I could just end this now with a simple pull of the trigger," Ocelot threatened in a low and dangerous tone, "But I won't simply due to my respect for Big Boss," Ocelot swung the revolver around and placed it back in its holster, he then exited the room.

When Ocelot left the room, Eva broke down into tears, crying at Ocelot's hurtful words. She eventually cried herself to sleep, but even there she didn't find peace. She was plagued with nightmares about two men battling each other; one had tan skin and blond hair, the other looked almost completely identical to Big Boss during Operation Snake Eater.

* * *

_2 months later _

After the incident in the hospital with Ocelot, Eva had been moved to a government facility in Carlsbad, New Mexico where she was expected to give birth to the sons of Big Boss. Although ithappened a couple of months ago, Eva still thought long and hard about what Ocelot had said, asking herself if maybe Adam was right or if he was wrong.

"Am I betraying Big Boss by doing this?" Eva asked herself, "No, I'm giving birth to his children aren-," she didn't finish because she felt an intense pain rip through her body, she was going into labor. Eva cried out in pain hoping someone would hear her, she heard the sound of footsteps running. The door opened and there stood , a nurse, a man dressed very formally, and a man dressed in formal military attire.

"Everyone stay calm!" ordered as she approached Eva, "Eva please stay calm, it'll be over soon," the doctor spoke soothingly, EVA bit down on her lip. "Push!" Dr. Clark ordered, Eva did as she was told with all her strength, Dr. Clark ordered her to push again, after a few more seconds pulled out a child from the birth canal, she took the crying child into her arms and then handed the child to the nurse. "Just a little longer, you still need to deliver the next child," Para Medic told her patient.

Eva groaned in pain, not wanting to go through the whole ordeal again, but she nodded. Dr. Clark told EVA to push, she did so, she was then ordered to push again, she obeyed once more, she cried out in pain, "JOHN!" she yelled out wanting her lover to be at her side for support. After a few more painful seconds the delivery was complete, Eva had given birth for the Patriots.

No, for Big Boss.

Dr Clark took the child over to his mother, "What would you like to name him?"

Eva tried to think of a name for her child, a name she would like calling him, "David," she said softly.

Dr Clark motioned for the nurse to come over with the other child, "How about this one?"

"Cam," Eva muttered before giving into unconsciousness.

"Cam and David," Dr Clark said to herself, "Those'll make perfect names for these two".

The man in the suit walked over to , "Doctor, you said earlier that I may choose the one the government keeps, we demand the stronger ones".

"I also told you, Mr. President, that we don't exactly know which child will be stronger than the other," Dr Clark said echoing her former words to the president.

"Fine," the president said giving into , "We'll take David then".

"Then what of the other child?" a voice asked. Dr Clark, the president and General Jim Houseman turned to see Major Zero.

"What do you mean by that?" General Houseman asked Zero, "I thought this child would stay with the Patriots?"

"That might not be viable," Zero said as he walked over to the group, "Big Boss awoke from his a coma an hour ago and he knows about Les Enfants Terribles from an unknown source".

"So what if he knows?" asked the president.

"He's going to kill the children," Zero stated grimly.

Dr Clark put her hand over her mouth disgusted, "He would kill his own sons?"

Zero nodded, "He doesn't see them as sons, he sees them as inferior clones nothing more. Now, begin evacuating the children before he gets here!"

"What about Cam?" Dr Clark asked, "The government has David, so what do we do about Cam?"

The president turned to Zero, "Why don't you just send him to another one of your facilities?"

Zero shook his head, "He knows the location of our facilities, he'll find the boy and kill him".

"Wait!" Dr Clark called out, "I'll give him to my brother he lives in the United Kingdom, I doubt Big Boss'll find him there".

"She's right if Cam is out of the country Big Boss won't find him," the president put in agreeing with Dr Clark, he turned to General Houseman, "General arrange transport to the UK, for the boy and Dr Clark".

General Houseman saluted, "Right away sir," the president, General Houseman and a nurse carrying David headed to the exit to flee from Big Boss.

Zero turned to Dr Clark "Let's go with them, grab Big Boss's cells and let's get out of here," Zero ordered, "Before Big Boss gets here!"

What about Eva?" Dr Clark asked expressing concern over the spy, who was still unconscious from the twins' births.

Zero smirked, "Let's see what happens when Big Boss finds out his lover was involved in this operation".

Dr Clark gathered the remains of Big boss's cells and headed off to join Zero, but not before taking one last sorrowful glance at Eva, _"I'm sorry Eva"._

* * *

_One hour earlier_

Big Boss opened his eyes and scanned his current environment, "A hospital, but how?"

So you're finally awake," a voice said, Big Boss turned to see Ocelot sitting in a chair across the room, "Thought you were dead there for a moment".

"Ocelot," Big Boss choked out, "You rescued me?"

The gunslinger let out a small laugh, "No, Zero's men rescued you awhile ago".

"Zero," Big Boss muttered, he rubbed his head, "How long was I out?"

"Almost a whole year," Ocelot replied.

The soldier's eye widened, "What! Are you serious?" Ocelot nodded, "What's happened since then?"

Ocelot's expression turned grim, "A lot," came his simple reply.

"Like what?"

"While you were out, the Patriots harvested your cells for experiments," Ocelot told his idol.

"What kind of experiments?" Big Boss asked wanting to know what the Patriots did to him.

"They are currently performing the final stage of the experiment".

"What kind of experiments?" Big Boss asked again wanting an answer.

"A cloning experiment," Ocelot revealed, "It is called Les Enfants Terribles".

"Cloning!" Big Boss shouted in anger, "Zero, you son of a bitch! This is the final straw!"

"It's not just Zero," Ocelot said to Big Boss.

"Who else?" asked the soldier.

"Dr Clark, the US government, and," Ocelot paused.

"And who?" Big Boss asked wanting to know this last person's identity, "GODDAMMIT OCELOT ANSWER ME!"

"And Eva," the major finally answered.

"Eva," Big Boss said disbelievingly, "EVA! Why would she?"

"She volunteered to be the carrier for the clone children," Ocelot informed John, he left out the part where EVA said she did it because she loved him. Big Boss, upon finding out his lover betrayed him, let an angry cry, he turned to Ocelot, "Where are they now!" he demanded through grit teeth.

"In an underground facility in Carlsbad, New Mexico," Ocelot informed Big Boss, "If you plan on sneaking in there you'll need this," Ocelot handed Big Boss a back pack.

Big Boss opened the backpack to find his sneaking suit, and a M1911. He nodded thanks to Ocelot before leaving to confront the Patriots.

* * *

Within an hour Big Boss reached the Carlsbad sight Ocelot had told him about. He entered through the ventilation system in order to avoid guards and cameras. He soon reached the end of the duct, removed the vent and entered the facility. He headed down the halls until he reached a room with medical equipment and a bed inside of it. Lying in the bed was a familiar woman. As he approached the bed he clenched his fists in anger remembering Ocelot's words.

"Eva wake up!" Big Boss ordered.

The spy's eyes slowly opened and she let out a groan. When her eyes completely adjusted to the scene she saw Big Boss, John, her love.

"John?" Eva said not believing her eyes, the soldier nodded confirming her eyes were correct, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Big Boss's neck, "John, oh John you're awake I was so worried about you". Instead of returning her affection, Big Boss shoved the woman back down, she stared at him confused.

Big Boss stared at Eva, eyes cold and full of rage, "I heard there was an experiment recently in which my cells were used for cloning".

Eva's eyes widened,_ "He knows about Les Enfants Terribles!"_ Seeing the expression on Eva's face Big Boss continued,

"I also heard that you willingly took part in the experiment, heard you were completely willing to give birth for the Patriots".

"No! I did it for you!" Eva said denying she did it for the Patriots.

"For me," Big Boss spat, "That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! For me, you know how I hate being used!"

Eva felt tears sting at her eyes after hearing her lover's angry words, "I gave birth to your sons, your own flesh and blood!"

Big Boss growled in anger, "Flesh and Blood? Pah, they are just inferior clones, little bastard children at best! Tell me where the children are so I can erase those monsters!"

Eva gasped, "You would kill innocent children?" she asked disgusted, "Is that what The Boss trained you to do, slaughter children?"

Immediately after she said this, Big Boss grasped Eva by the neck and lifted her up, his grip was also getting tighter, "Don't …you ever…mention…her name… like that…again!"

"John… please," Eva choked out feeling the oxygen leave her lungs, Big Boss released her from his stranglehold and dropped her to the floor. Eva buried her face in her palms and began to cry.

"Where is Zero?" Big Boss demanded wanting to confront the source of his problems.

"I don't know," she sobbed into her palms, "I really don't know!"

Big Boss snorted at Eva's blubbering and exited the room to track down Zero, "_Zero, you bastard, I'm going to make you pay"._

* * *

_United Kingdom _

Dr Clark stood across the street from where her brother's home was located, with baby Cam, wrapped in a blanket, in her arms. She walked across the street and up to the home's door and knocked on it. The door was answered by a casually dressed man, the man smiled at the sight of Dr Clark.

"Jane, how are you doing?" the man greeted, "What brings you to England?"

"Hello Tony," Dr Clark said returning her brother's greeting. He motioned for her to come inside but she refused.

He looked down to see a bundle of blankets in her arms that he failed to notice earlier, "What ya got there sis?"

Dr Clark's expression turned melancholy, "This is the reason why I'm here," she told Tony as she removed the blankets revealing a baby, "His name is Cam".

"Is he your child or did you adopt him?" her brother questioned.

Jane shook her head, "No, he belongs to a friend of mine, she can't take care of him because his life is at risk," she finished sounding like she was about to cry.

"Who's threatening his life?"

Dr Clark closed her eyes, "I don't want to say," she said sadly, "Normally I'd raise him, but with my job he wouldn't get the proper care a child needs".

"Jane I understand what you want me to do," Tony told his sister, "You want me to raise the boy, don't you?" Dr Clark nodded in response, "Well don't worry I'll raise the boy, Me and my wife, Sarah, will take good care of Cam".

Dr Clark sniffled, "Thank You 'sniff' Tony," Jane handed the child over to her brother, "Please give him the best of care, the type a growing child needs".

Tony nodded, "Do not worry he's now like our own flesh and blood," he assured his sister. Dr Clark nodded and said goodbye to her brother and Cam, she then made her way to the airport back home.

Tony took the child inside his home and called down his wife, "Sarah!"

Sarah walked down the stairs to see her husband holding a child, "Um Tony, is that a child you're holding?"

Tony nodded, "His name is Cam, my sister brought him for us to take care of".

Sarah shook her head confused, "Wait so you're telling me your sister just came here and handed you a child to raise?"

The new father chuckled, "I know it sounds a bit preposterous, but she seemed to be greatly concerned about the child, and she said his life was being threatened, so I said we'd raise the kid".

Sarah sighed, "Well I guess we could fit him into our family, what's his name again, I didn't quite catch it before?"

"Cam, Cam Clark," Tony stated proudly at how well the name sounded.

"That's a wonderful name," Sarah agreed with her husband. The new family huddled together ready to start a new life.

* * *

**AN: Yeah I know pretty crappy ending but I promise I'll try in fix that in later chapters. The next chapter will be of Liquid growing up. For Dr Clark's name I took i****t from MGS3, although it wasn't her real name as for her sibling and his wife they are not real characters. With Liquid's name he's named after Cam Clarke, ****Liquid Snake's English voice actor, it sounded perfect to me because he's living with Dr Clark's relatives, so why not? Read and Review. I apologize for any misplaced words or bad format.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This may seem like an awkward chapter, but as the story progresses it won't seem the slightest bit weird. As for the chapter this one will focus on ****Liquid's childhood at about age 13ish and there will be a couple of OCs in this chapter that'll also appear later in the story. For now enjoy!**

**Everyday Life**

_1985, Westminster, England_

"Cam, wake up or you'll be late for school!" Sarah, Cam's foster mother, called to the young man.

Cam Clarke got out of bed and stretched his arms. He walked over to his dresser and put on a pair of trousers and a dark blue t-shirt with the insignia of the British Special Air Service on it. He took a look at himself I the mirror and smirked.

"Who dares wins," he whispered to himself. Cam loved the military, their forms of discipline, the pride and honor that goes along with it, and most importantly, the fact his father currently serves in the SAS, which was deployed to Northern Ireland as part of counter terror operations in the region.

"Cam, hurry up!" Sarah shouted.

"Ok, ok, calm down already!" Cam shouted back. He swiped his backpack and headed down stairs.

When he got downstairs he saw his mother frantically gathering her objects for work, "About time dear, now grab your lunch, its on the counter, and then go to the bus stop and wait for the bus, hurry now or I'll be late for work".

Cam grabbed the brown lunch bag off the counter, before turning to his mother, "If you're going to be late, then just leave already". Sarah had an a job in a downtown law firm, where she was working diligently for a promotion.

"I can't go yet, until I see you off," she replied.

"Why, afraid I'll play hookie and skip school?" the young man inquired.

His mother gave a small laugh, "You never know with kids your age," she held out her arms, "Come now, give me a hug goodbye and get to school on time".

Cam chuckled and hugged his mother, "See you later mom and good luck".

Sarah let go of her with a smile on her face, she led her son out the door, "All right, quick now, get to the bus stop".

Cam walked down the sidewalk, but turned back to his mom one last time and waved, "Bye mom, I love you".

Sarah waved back, "Bye son, I love you two".

When Cam reached the bus stop he didn't have to wait long for the bus to arrive due to his earlier dawdling. He boarded the bus and searched for a seat. "Cam, over here," Cam turned to see Brenda Miles, a fellow student at Westminster Middle school and she was also his best friend. Cam smiled at the sight of his friend, he took the seat next to Brenda.

"Hello Brenda," he greeted, "How ya doin lately?"

Brenda returned his smile and brushed a hand through her dark brown hair, "I'm doing just fine, nothing really has happened to me lately".

To Cam, Brenda was a sight to behold. She was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark colored jean shorts. Her skin tone was a light tan complexion. Cam just couldn't help but stare at his friend.

Brenda noticed Cam just staring at her, "What are you staring at?"

"Huh uh …what?" Cam stammered. He blushed in embarrassment, "Oh um nothing". Brenda giggled at her friend's discomposure.

An awkward silence followed. Cam tried to think of something to strike up conversation, "So, are you going to do anything over the summer?"

"Yes, I am, remember what I told you about my dad trying to get a new job?" Cam nods, "Well he got one, and because of it we are moving to London, isn't that great?"

Cam tried to hide his disappointment with a small smile, "That's….great," he exclaimed slowly. Cam didn't want Brenda to leave due to her being his best friend for a very long time and because she was his _only _due to Cam not being a very social person.

Brenda quirked an eyebrow in confusion at Cam's strange composure, "What's wrong?"

Cam didn't respond due to the bus reaching its destination, Westminster middle school. Cam and Brenda exited the bus and entered the school. The halls were packed with students all trying to get to class on time. The two friends got to their lockers and gathered their books for class.

"We'd better hurry, before Ms Walker has a fit," Brenda told Cam, who nodded in agreement.

Inside the classroom it was rowdy and wild due to Ms Walker not coming in yet. Greg Holders was talking with his friends when he noticed Cam and Brenda enter the room. He turned to his friends with an idea in mind.

"Hey wanna go mess with the love birds?" he asked his friends. They nodded and got out of their seats. Greg's friends formed a makeshift fence around Cam and Brenda. Greg walked up to the pair, "Hey everybody the love birds are here!" he shouted to the class. There were a few laughs and giggles across the room, "Are you two going to kiss and make a baby now?"

Brenda scoffed at his crude remark and turned her head away in disgust and embarrassment.

"Why don't you back off Holders!" Cam growled.

"Oooh hubby's protecting his wife," the bully mocked, drawing more laughter from the crowd.

Cam put a hand on Brenda's shoulder, "Come on Brenda, let's not bother with this ball less dirt".

Several "oohs" were heard from the crowd. Greg walked up to Cam until their faces were mere inches apart.

"Ball less huh?" Greg echoed Cam's remark, "Maybe you should speak for yourself Clarke," he hissed. Greg shoved Cam sending him back a little, Cam shoved him back, but instead of sending him back a little, Greg was sent to the ground.

The crowd roared in amusement and began shouting, "fight, fight, fight!" Greg growled as he rose from the ground. He threw a punch at Cam, but instead Cam caught it and twisted hisarm in a painful angle, he then shoved the bully forward. Holders regained his balance and dashed at Cam about to attack him again, but the door opened and standing in the doorway was Ms Walker.

"Cam Clarke, Greg Holders, what in God's name is going on!?" the teacher demanded.

"They were fighting Ms Walker," a student spoke up.

"Fighting?" Ms Walker asked, the two boys nodded.

"You don't understand Ms Walker, Greg started it, he attacked Cam," Brenda explained to her teacher.

"I see," Ms Walker turned to Greg, "Mr Holders go to the main office now!"

Greg exited the classroom, while exchanging glares with Cam and Brenda.

Once Greg was out of the classroom, Ms Walker turned to her class, "Alright class to your seats." As she walked past Cam she whispered, "I didn't expect such violent behavior from my best student, Mr Clarke". Her comment caused a smile to form on Cam's face.

Cam took his seat next to Brenda near the back of the class, "Thanks for the help back there," he whispered to his friend.

"No problem, I couldn't just let-".

"Brenda, Cam!" they turned to see Ms Walker staring at them, "I could easily send you two to join Mr Holders, if you two don't stop talking".

"Sorry Ms Walker," they apologized in unison.

Cam took out his notebook to copy notes; he took one last glance at Brenda who winked at him. He returned her wink with a smile.

* * *

After school Cam and Brenda decided to walk home together to Cam's house to do homework and to just hangout. As they were walking home Brenda decided to ask about the incident in the classroom earlier this morning.

"Cam," Brenda began, "Back there in the classroom this morning".

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Its just that you've never really stood up to Greg before, and to top it all off you fought him off, it was simply amazing!" Brenda remarked on how Cam defended himself and her from Greg Holders.

Cam smirked, "Like they say in the SAS; Who dares wins, to summarize it for you, I was just tired of how he's been treating us so I decided to take action".

"But where'd you learn to fight like that?" Brenda asked.

"My father," Cam responded, "He's in the SAS and during his last trip home he taught me the basics of CQC".

"CQC?"

Cam nodded, "CQC, close quarters combat, the main fighting style developed by The Joy and her apprentice in the 1950's, it was simple and incredibly proficient because it combined hand to hand combat with firearm combat, it is currently the standard fighting style of our special forces," he finished.

Brenda blinked twice in astonishment, "Wow Cam, you're a real military genius".

"Not me, my father," he stated modestly.

When they reached the house, Cam reached into his pocket for his keys. He placed the key in the lock and turned it. Once they entered the living room they heard the sound of someone crying.

"Is someone crying?" Cam asked Brenda.

"Sounds like that to me".

Cam walked towards the kitchen where the sounds were originating from. Inside he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table sobbing into her arm.

"Mom, you're home early," Cam commented, his mother just shook her head and continued to cry.

"What's wrong?" Brenda asked entering the room to see Cam's mom crying. Cam just shrugged in reply.

"What's wrong mom?" Cam asked his mother, "You didn't get the promotion?"

"No it's not that," came her choked reply.

"Then what's wrong?"

Sarah stood up from her seat and wiped her eyes of any tears, she then cleared her throat and spoke, "Cam, it's about your father".

"What about him?" asked Cam confused, "Is he all right?"

"Cam….your father's dead".

* * *

**AN: So what do you think about this chapter? It was a bit off a cliffhanger at the end but I personally felt it fit in well. Remember to read and review, I'll ****reply to any review whether it's a criticism, flame, whatever, I'll still reply.**


End file.
